This invention relates generally to mine stoppings and, more particularly, to a method of sealing off a mine passageway.
So-called xe2x80x9cstoppingsxe2x80x9d are widely used in mines to stop off the flow of air in passages in the mines, a xe2x80x9cstoppingxe2x80x9d generally being a masonry (e.g., concrete block) or metal wall installed at the entrance of a passage to block flow of air therethrough. This invention relates especially, albeit not exclusively, to the type of metal mine stopping shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,642 (Re. 32,675) comprising a plurality of elongate extensible panels extending vertically in side-by-side relation from the floor to the roof of a mine passageway across the width of the passageway. After the panels are installed, there are gaps between the panels and between the panels and adjacent surfaces of the mine (i.e., the floor, the roof and the ribs defining opposite sides of the passageway). These gaps are typically sealed in a number of ways, as by spraying a foam, such as a polyurethane foam, on the stopping and around the stopping. However, when there is shifting and heaving of the mine in the vicinity of the passageway (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cmine convergencexe2x80x9d), sprayed-on foams tend to buckle away from the surfaces, exposing cracks. Cementitious sealants are also used, but a mine convergence often causes the sealant to pop off the surfaces. More flexible sealants are sometimes used as well, but these are easily torn by relative movement of the panels, and they add no strength to the stopping.
Among the several objects of this invention may be noted the provision of an improved method for sealing off a mine passageway; the provision of such a method which has particular (but not exclusive) use in connection with a stopping constructed of a series of vertical side-by-side panels extending across the passage; the provision of such a method which provides a seal which will withstand mine convergences; the provision of such a method which provides a seal which increases the structural strength of the mine stopping; the provision of such a method which uses less sealing material for lower cost; and the provision of such a method which is safe to carry out.
In general, a method of the present invention comprises installing a plurality of vertical panels side by side across a mine passage to form a stopping. The stopping has gaps between adjacent panels and gaps between the panels and adjacent mine surfaces defining the mine passage. The method further comprises holding an injector in or closely adjacent the gaps, and injecting a fluent sealing material under pressure into the gaps to form a seal.
Another aspect of this invention involves sealing a stopping already installed in a mine passageway, the stopping having gaps therein and gaps between the stopping and adjacent mine surfaces defining the mine passageway. The method comprises holding an injector in or closely adjacent the gaps, and injecting a fluent sealing material under pressure into the gaps to form a seal.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed hereinafter.